The increasing cost of petroleum resources contributes to a growing awareness of the potential of biological production processes. This has intensified the research efforts of companies and research centres towards the development of economically viable and environmentally benign technologies for the production of an increasing number of bio-products, e.g., bio-fuels, bio-chemicals and bio-polymers. These are easily degradable and produced with minimal energy requirements and waste streams. In spite of the favourable context for production processes based on industrial biotechnology, the development of alternatives for well-established chemical synthesis routes often is too time intensive and too expensive to be economically viable. Consequently, there is a clear demand for a faster and cheaper development of new production strains.
Nowadays oligosaccharides are typically synthesized via bioconversion processes. Isolated and purified enzymes (so called in vitro bioconversions) and whole cell biocatalysts are commonly used. In essence, they convert one or more precursors into a desired bio-product.
However, the application of the in vitro bioconversions is often hampered because the synthesis of the product may require multiple enzymatic steps or because additional cofactors are required (NADH, NADPH, UTP, . . . ), which are expensive.
Another drawback of in vitro synthesis is the fact that the expression and purification of many enzymes is laborious and their purification process may result in a decreased enzymatic activity. Furthermore, each enzyme in such a multi-enzyme bioconversion process has its own optimal process parameters, resulting in very complicated optimization schemes. In such a process, the reaction equilibria also play an important role. For instance, when using a phosphorylase, a set substrate/product ratio that limits product yield will be at hand. This leads to complicated downstream processing schemes to separate the product from the substrate (33, 35).
Metabolic engineering is another approach to optimize the production of value added bio-products such as specialty carbohydrates. Commonly, whole cells have been metabolically engineered to produce added value bio-products starting from a supplied precursor. In this context, the cells are engineered as such that all the metabolic pathways involved in the degradation of the precursor(s) are eliminated (3, 45, 70, 77, 100). By doing so, the precursor(s) is (are) efficiently and directly converted into the desired product.
A major drawback of the latter approach is the fact that the biomass synthesis and the envisaged bio-product biosynthesis require different starting metabolites. For example, E. coli was metabolically engineered for the efficient production of 2-deoxy-scyllo-inosose starting from glucose. This strategy renders the metabolically engineered E. coli unfit to grow on glucose, requiring the addition of other substrates, e.g., glycerol to allow for biomass synthesis (45).
A second drawback of whole cell production systems is that there is a need for two phases, a growth phase, in which biomass is formed (or biomass synthesis), followed by a production phase of the envisaged product. This means that the growth phase and the production phase are separated in the time (consecutive phases). This results in very low overall production rates of the desired product(s). In addition, this type of process is hard to optimize. Indeed, fermentation processes have been developed making use of metabolically engineered cells which over-express production pathway genes. A large amount of the substrate is converted into biomass, resulting in only a minor flux of the substrate towards the product (13).
The present invention overcomes the above-described disadvantages as it provides metabolically engineered organisms which are capable to produce desired products with a high productivity and a guaranteed high yield (FIG. 1). This is accomplished by clearly splitting the metabolism of the organism in two parts: 1) a so-called ‘production part’ or ‘production pathway’, and 2) a ‘biomass and cofactor supplementation’ part or ‘biomass and/or bio-catalytic enzyme formation pathway’. Said two parts are created by splitting a sugar into: a) an activated saccharide, and b) a (non-activated) saccharide. Each of said saccharides a) or b) are—or can be—the first precursors of either the production pathway a) or biomass and/or bio-catalytic enzyme formation pathways b), allowing a pull/push mechanism in the cell.
Indeed, biomass synthesis, which is the main goal of the cell, converts the activated saccharide or the saccharide into biomass and shifts the equilibrium of the reaction that splits the sugar towards the activated saccharide and saccharide. In this way, the life maintaining drive of the cell acts as a pulling mechanism for the product pathway. This pulling effect is created by biomass synthesis as it ensures the accumulation of the first substrate molecule of the production pathway, which, as such and in turn, also pushes the production pathway. This strategy solves the production rate problem which occurs in the two phase production strategies as described in the prior art. Moreover, by catabolising one part of the sugar moiety, the cell is always supplied with the necessary cofactors and the needed energy requirements for production of the specialty bio-product. The current strategy thus solves also the problem of co-factor supplementation that is needed in biocatalytic production as described in the prior art. In addition, the necessary enzymes in the production pathway are always synthesized efficiently and easily maintained via the engineering strategy of the current invention.
In addition, the present invention discloses the usage of a 2-fucosyltransferase originating from Dictyostellium discoideum to produce 2-fucosyllactose by the metabolically engineered organisms of the present invention.